


Wow

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wow

"Yes! Fu that's it!"

Fu and Sabine were fucking. It wasn't the first time they had done it. Ever since Fu had first came into the bakery, the two had hit it off and they had so much fun.

Fu would get a boner watching Sabine undress. He enjoyed sucking her breast. But most all he loved putting his dick into her. Sabine kissed Fu, and Fu licked her.

If only Marinette knew that her real father was not Tom.


End file.
